


Faith; leave us with peace

by wynstellar



Series: One; feel, hug, and die [3]
Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Applied death chara, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Imaginer
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 02:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynstellar/pseuds/wynstellar
Summary: Mereka bukanlah sepasang merpat yang saling setia pada pasangannya. Mereka adalah insan yang takut akan kematian--namun, kesetiaan mereka, terus tertanam dalam jiwa kembar Kuga.
Series: One; feel, hug, and die [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217687





	Faith; leave us with peace

**Author's Note:**

> Tsukipro, SQ Series (c) Tsukino Talent Production/Fujiwara. No profit gained.

Issei ingat tentang cerita yang Ichiru sering bicarakan ketika sepasang merpati putih yang hidupnya selalu berdampingan.

Dengan menggebu, Ichiru selalu bilang jika dua merpati itu selalu membagi tugasnya secara adil saat mencari makan. Ketika salah satu dari mereka pergi, merpati lainnya akan menjaga sarang mereka. Lucunya, kata Ichiru, dua merpati itu memiliki kebiasaan yang berbeda. Merpati satu—Ichiru menamainya seperti itu—selalu mendapatkan makanan lebih banyak dari yang mereka butuhkan, namun merpati itu sering kali tertidur ketika berjaga, sedangkan merpati dua hanya memperoleh makanan lebih sedikit dari biasanya. Tapi, uniknya, seingat Issei, merpati dua selalu membersihkan sarang mereka—entah bagaimana caranya—pun tak pernah absen menyambut merpati satu.

Issei mengerutkan kening kala Ichiru bilang kalau kisah yang ia ceritakan tidak berakhir baik. Ichiru mengatakan sambil berpura-pura menyeka sudut matanya, dua merpati itu mati dalam waktu bersamaan, namun tempat mereka terpisah.

Merpati satu, saat itu, pergi lebih lama dari biasanya, bahkan sampai rembulan menyapa, dia tidak kembali. Merpati dua tetap menunggu, mengabaikan perutnya yang belum diisi dari pagi. Dia hanya ingin merpati satu datang, jadi mereka bisa makan di sarang mereka bersama-sama.

Terhitung tiga hari, merpati satu belum tampak sayapnya, dan saat itu juga merpati dua memilih memejamkan mata, berharap dia segera bertemu kawannya.

"Menyedihkan, 'kan, Issei?! Pantas saja Eichi pernah mengatakan kalau merpati itu lambang kesepian—bukan ... Kesetiaan?"

Waktu itu, Issei tanpa sadar mengulum senyum.

"Tapi, merpatinya sepasang kan? Kayak kita, kembar. Kira-kira kita akan seperti apa, ya?"

Senyum pada wajah Issei luntur.

"Ah, yang penting aku pasti ada buat Issei! Issei juga berpikir sama sepertiku, 'kan?"

Ya, Issei memiliki pikiran yang sama seperti Ichiru.

Karena itu, Issei memilih selalu berada di samping kasur Ichiru dengan menggenggam tangan Ichiru erat, yang saat ini menutup matanya dengan napas sangat tenang, sampai-sampai Issei tak menyadari air matanya mulai membasahi pipi.

Issei percaya, cerita mereka akan berbeda dari sepasang merpati itu. Issei percaya, Ichiru akan segera membuka mata dan berkata, "Issei, aku sudah bangun!" dengan nada cerianya. Issei percaya, Ichiru tak akan meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Issei percaya pada Ichiru.

Mereka tidak akan terpisahkan.


End file.
